1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for controlling advertisement-attached copying. Further, some methods may relate to reading an image from an original document and printing the image. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
2. Description of the Related Art
When performing advertisement-attached copying, typical image forming apparatuses may print an advertisement stored in memory. Some image forming apparatuses may use original document data with the advertisement when printing on the same surface of a printing medium. As such, the printing medium may be conveyed from a holding unit.
In some cases involving copying, printing may be performed on a plurality of printing media. In such cases, typical image forming apparatuses may print the same advertisement on all the printing media.